


安乐死到周日

by hydrviolence



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无聊且莫名其妙<br/>想攒点甜的，挺甜的，一开始不太甜，因为……</p>
            </blockquote>





	安乐死到周日

猫死了。

年老、肾衰竭，赫克斯周六给它做了安乐死。回到家之后，他把它用到所有东西——猫咪自动饮水器、自动喂食器、米莉森特的窝、猫砂盆、玩具，以及剩余的猫砂和猫粮，一股脑儿扔进了垃圾箱。然后他站在垃圾箱边抽了会儿烟，想着炸弹那档子事。等到烟快烧到手指，他把它掐灭，上了楼。

凯洛伦坐在沙发上，胳臂肘支在腿上，手捂着脸。听到赫克斯进门，他坐直了一点，把脸从手心里抬了起来。不出所料，眼圈红着。

赫克斯回手撞上门。

“你杀了她。”凯洛伦说。

“为了它好，解除痛苦。”

“痛苦？你不理解痛苦。你根本体会不到其他人、其他生物的痛苦。你根本没有体会的能力！”凯洛伦冲着他嚷嚷，“如果在另一个时代，如果有可能，你会是个屠杀上万人的暴君。”

“多谢恭维。”赫克斯坐到桌边，打开电脑。听到凯洛伦冲进卧室，把门摔上。

在外面的时候，凯洛伦还能克制，因为对自己的过度克制，沉稳到给人留下冷酷的印象。但是在家里，他就成了一滩，拢不起来。

“别忘了吃药。”赫克斯对着卧室门提醒一句。

 

第二天，周日，凯洛伦捣毁了他们的卧室。

那是下午了，凯洛伦才刚起床，接到了他父亲打给他的电话。

赫克斯听到卧室里凯洛伦的声音越来越大、越来越歇斯底里，接着是电话摔在墙上的声音，摔台灯的声音紧随其后，在踢倒床头柜的咣当声后是一阵赫克斯分别不出砸什么的声音。

他任由凯洛伦砸。

等声音都平息，赫克斯来到卧室门口，拉开门。简直是垃圾堆，凯洛伦坐在他捣毁的一切中，捂着脸。

“收拾一下。”

“滚！”

“好吧。”赫克斯从垃圾堆里扯出一个枕头，抖了抖，“今天晚上我睡沙发。”

他把枕头带到客厅，放在沙发上，占好晚上睡觉的地方。之后继续做他的事情。

天快黑的时候，凯洛伦从卧室里出来了。无聊地在屋里转了一圈，在沙发前停下。

“太窄了。”他说。

“我睡沙发。”赫克斯告诉他，表明自己已经抢先占领了沙发。

“那我怎么办？”

“卧室是你砸的吧？”

凯洛伦不吭声。

“做的时候就要想到后果。”赫克斯等凯洛伦的回应，没有。他擦着火柴，点起烟，继续说，“去收拾干净。”

 

凯洛伦阴着脸站着。

“我是绝不会收拾的。”赫克斯明确地告诉他，“你自己看着办。”

凯洛伦垂着脑袋站了一会儿，转身回到卧室，过了一会儿，再次从卧室转出来。“你待我就像待一条狗。”他冲着赫克斯咆哮。

赫克斯哼了一声，起身去厨房，找点吃的。凯洛伦心情好的时候会炖点好吃的，但很明显，他今天心情不好。赫克斯只好从冰箱里给自己扒拉点晚饭。

饭后听到凯洛伦鼓捣的声音，赫克斯发现凯洛伦正把床垫从卧室拖进客厅，铺在地板上。然后是干净床单、凯洛伦的枕头，一条被子，凯洛伦一趟一趟把它们从卧室搬出来，在客厅地板上给自己搭了张床。

 

他坐在他给自己搭的床上，安静了一会儿，赫克斯看到他开始用手指打拍子，这是好的信号。凯洛伦平静下来的征兆，他心情和缓了就会开始给自己打拍子、编曲子。

一个多小时后，凯洛伦从床垫上站起身，走过来。让赫克斯想到某种大型动物，沉重、温热、安静顺从、难以理解，但并不快乐。

凯洛伦走到他身边，转身在他坐的椅子边坐下，把头靠在他的腿上。

他低下头，看着凯洛伦，凯洛伦看到他低头看自己，把眼睛闭上了。于是，他伸手抚摸凯洛伦的头发、然后是额头、眼眶、颧骨和嘴唇，凯洛伦的呼吸让他手指发潮。

赫克斯知道今天晚上自己睡不了沙发了，他会和凯洛伦一起，睡在床垫上。

 

完


End file.
